Sunshine and Rain
by CykeclopsFF7
Summary: An unexpected injury sends Sora to the FF7 World, destroying any notion of what is real and what is fantasy. While there, he finds unlikely ally who will not only help him sort out his past, but both of their futures.While uncovering a conspiracy that is larger than both of them, the two will have to learn to lean on each other to live again. (Note: This is *not* a slash/yaoi fic.)
1. Chapter 1

**Sunshine and Rain: Prologue**

Sora yawned as he stared up into the fluffy clouds that passed overhead in the Destiny Islands. The sun was warming his face as a cool breeze gently rocked the hammock tied between two palm trees. Nothing could get any better than a lazy day here, he thought. His eyes felt heavier, sandbags slowly pulling down his eyelids until *something* set the hammock rocking violently, unceremoniously dumping him into the sandy beaches below. Pppfth…sand…Why did it have to be sand? A wooden sword dropped right in front of his face with a thunk.

"Hey, Sora!" Riku towered over him with his hands on his hips. "Are you going to fight me or are you going to just lie there all afternoon?!"

Sora wiped off the sand from his face and grinned. He rolled onto his back underneath the still rocking hammock. "I dunno, Riku." He yawned lazily as he put his hands beneath his head. "I think today's a great day for a nap, don't you?"

"No, I don't…" Riku rolled his eyes and looked off into the distance. "I've got a bad feeling…"

Sora began to slowly inch his hand toward the wooden sword as Riku was distracted. "You've always gotta bad feeling…" 

"Well, *somebody's* got to take care of this island…"He snorted incredulously as he failed to notice Sora's fingers wrapping around the hilt of the sword. "I don't see you doing anything to help…"

Sora grinned as he leapt to his feet. "Then, maybe you should be paying more attention!"

"Pft…" Riku smirked as he blocked Sora's first blow. "You're nothing but a lazy, good for nothing…"

Sora tightened the grip on his sword. "Flattery will get you NOWHERE!" Sora's sword again collided with Riku's as Sora began to advance. Riku began to retreat toward the water. "Ha! You're on the run!" He grinned. I'm going to put all of my strength into one blow. He'll never know what hit'im! " EYAAAAH!" Sora charged, but Riku only smirked as he side-stepped, causing Sora to careen wildly into the water. Great…First sand….now water…Sora thought as he shook his head, flinging water all over Riku.

"HEY!" Riku yelped as Sora climbed out of the water.

And the fight began anew, until a sweet female voice drifted down the beach. "Hey guys!" Kairi waved as the picnic basket wrapped around her arm swung. Sora glanced up, immediately distracted by her lovely voice and the mention of lunch. Unfortunately, Sora didn't see the blow that landed squarely on top of his head. He heard Kairi scream and Riku yelp in surprise and then shout in his own defense. The world started to spin mercilessly until he felt the urge to hurl vomit on Riku's sneakers. He was vaguely aware when Riku ran off to find bandages, but what he was most aware of was Kairi cradling his head in her lap. For all he cared, Riku could stay gone for days! He heard Kairi begin to cry, and he tried to reach for her. Kairi…don't cry…I'm okay, he wanted to say, but his mouth couldn't form the words. The day was beginning to grow darker…It couldn't be dark this early…He could still see the sun. He felt himself getting sleepier as Riku arrived with the bandages, and began to slowly wrap his head. The pain had since turned into a dull ache and his eyes began to slowly close. The last thing that he remembered was the fuzzy image of a familiar woman in his mind. Something made that made his heart long…yet he could not remember who she was.

Sora awoke in the bottom bunk in the bedroom he shared with Riku on the island. When he glanced to the left, he found Riku soundly asleep in the chair in the corner. Sora frowned. He must have felt really guilty to carry me all the way back here. He heard breathing on the top bunk, and realized that Kairi must have stayed as well to make sure he was okay. He slowly turned his head toward the window, awarding him with one of the worst headaches he could remember. He saw the moon was high in the night sky, and exhaled the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. There were a lot of things about this afternoon he didn't remember, he realized, but one thing that was still in the forefront of his mind was the feelings he felt for the strange woman in the fuzzy vision. A warmness fluttered inside his stomach, and his heart leapt with such electricity when he thought about her that it confused him until he began to compare the feelings he was having to love…and especially the love Kairi had for her grandmother. But this lady wasn't old…She had a bright smile, brown hair like mine….He bolted up in bed despite the pain. Could this woman have been my mother?

"Riku!" Sora hissed. "Riku! Wake up!"

Riku snorted and blinked rapidly. "Oh…You're up…" Riku yawned. "Do you need something?"

"Riku! I think I remember my mother!" Sora exclaimed.

Riku rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Sora…Go back to bed. You're going to wake up, Kairi…"

"But I remember my MOTHER!" Sora exclaimed emphatically. Surely, he wasn't the only one who thought this was a big deal. Neither he nor Riku knew what happened to their parents, and now he remembered his mother!

"You got hit on the head, Sora…" Riku leaned back in his chair. "You see strange things when you get cracked on the head…Go to bed."

"But, but…" Sora whined. "She had brown hair like I did… You gotta believe me, Riku! Okay, fine. We'll ask Kairi. She has a Grandma. She'll know if she was my mother…."

Riku sat up again, this time he was visibly angry with his fists balled at his sides. "It wasn't your mother. Don't bother Kairi with this nonsense! Now. Go. To. Bed."

Sora stuck out his tongue at Riku after he had leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Fine. He would just talk to Kairi another time when he wasn't around. It wasn't he like he could say when he could or couldn't talk to Kairi. He slowly lay back down on his own pillow. "I know that was my mother…"He whispered softly.

A cold, bitter wind blew in from the open window, shivering Sora to the core. "What the…?" They never had icy breezes on the Destiny Islands. Sora sat up again and looked out the window, seeing nothing but a gull nesting in a nearby palm. The wind blew again, this time bringing what he thought was the sound of muffled voices with it. Riku was right. He didn't want to wake Kairi up in the middle of the night, and Riku was pissed at him as it was…He slowly swung his feet around to the edge of the bed, and managed to finally stand after a few wobbily tries. He grabbed Riku's wooden sword, and headed out of the straw hut quietly.

The sand crunched softly underneath his bare feet as he walked into the direction of the wind. The light of the full moon made everything seem somewhat surreal and if not a little bit creepy as Sora continued to listen for the mysterious voices.

"He hit his head…" The voices of the wind seemed to whisper. Sora stopped. "They're talking about me?" He tried to listen harder, but the whips of the wind were distorting what they were saying.

"Everything we've worked for will be undone if he's not recalibrated…" Another voice whispered. Sora pivoted on his heel, raising the wooden sword, which now seemed totally inadequate. He could run back and get Riku, he scowled, but Riku would just tell him it was all because he hit his head…that he imagined it all. And he wouldn't put Kairi at risk either.

As Sora rounded a corner, he leapt back into hiding, spotting two military trucks next to a swirling vortex that was creating the bitterly cold winds.

"We have to get him back to the laboratory…" The wind voices continued.

Suddenly, a soldier grabbed Sora from behind, cupping his hand over his mouth. Sora bit the soldier's hand, and tried to scream as the man withdrew his hand. Sora's screams fell on deaf ears as the winds drowned them out.

"Just get him to the truck!" A soldier in blue ordered as he sucked on his bit fingers. Two other soldiers grabbed Sora roughly and slammed an injection needle into his side before he could scream again.

"Riku….Kairi…." Sora managed to whisper weakly. "Stay…stay away from Kairi…" Sora fell limp within the soldier's arms.

"Bring him and come on…." The soldier with the bit hand scowled. "We need to get him back to Shin-Ra Headquarters before something *REALLY* goes wrong…."

**Author's Note:** Hi, guys! I'm sure you're wondering "Why are you starting this when you haven't finished "The Apple and the Core"?! Well, rest assured that story is still being written as well! This is just something I'll do alongside of it. It was inspired by a dream I had one night, and the idea just wouldn't go away. This is my first time writing Sora, Riku, and Kairi, so I hope I wrote them fairly well. However, once Sora is taken to the "real world", he may find himself paired with an unexpected person. Stay tuned to find out who that unexpected person will be! Thanks for reading! Please review to let me know how I'm doing. I'd appreciate it!


	2. Sunshine and Rain: Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Sora slowly awoke to the gentle rocking of a subway train with a horrible pain throbbing from his head. His memory still fuzzy, he reached up to find an oversized bandage that someone had apparently gone out of their way to wrap as tightly as they could to cut off the circulation to his brain. He tried to shake the cobwebs out, only to slowly remember the events on Fantasy Island with a panic. Where were Riku and Kairi? When he leapt to his feet, he was only rewarded with a sickening nausea as the gray décor spun around him tenfold. He earned a glare from one of the guards that clearly read, "Don't you dare. I'm not cleaning that up." When the room finally quit spinning, he cautiously looked around the full train car. "Have you seen Riku or Kairi?" He yelled out, but much to his surprise, no one answered. No one would even acknowledge his presence. "HEY, I SAID…" Sora began to yell anew before he realized he was looking down a gun barrel pointed right in his face.

"They're not going to answer you, and you'd be smart not to ask." The guard sneered as he pulled the barrel away, leaving Sora to uncross his eyes and lean forward in his seat again. As the guard marched back to his post by the door, Sora exhaled the breath he didn't know he had been holding. Before the guard turned back around, Sora stuck out his tongue at his back. He then looked back at his oversized sneakers that barely reached the floor as he tried to remember how he had gotten here in the first place. He kicked his feet out into isle, gaining an unfavorably look from his captor, as he tried to remember, but it completely unnerved him that he had no recollection of how he had gotten on this train. He shook his head and then winced at the horrible headache it gave him. It didn't matter: All he knew was that he had to get back to Riku and Kairi. What if something bad had happened to them? He puffed out his chest. "What if they needed him to rescue them?!"

He realized his first order of business was to figure out where "here" was. He looked up and found that the other captives still wouldn't make eye contact with him. He guessed he couldn't blame them. Who would want a gun pointed in their face? He sighed as he turned further toward the window the yellowing lights of the subway tunnel reflecting off his face. Great, he thought, this isn't helping at all. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. He guessed he'd just have to wait until they got off this stupid train…whenever that was.

xxxxx

"ALRIGHT, PRISONERS! LINE UP!" The guard barked as the train slowly pulled into a lonely station. Sora perked up and craned his head toward the window again, but sadly, the station was indistinct and oddly sterile. He suddenly jumped as he felt the barrel of a gun shoved into his side. "That means you too, troublemaker." The guard sneered as he nudged Sora again with the gun. Sora was about to argue with the man about being a trouble maker, but he had already moved to the front of the car. It probably wasn't a good idea to argue with a man with a gun anyway, he realized belatedly.

He leapt off his hard seat and found his place in line between a purple creature with one, half limp wing and a lady who looked greener than any woman had any right being.

"NOW LISTEN UP!" Another guard bellowed from the front of the car. "Each of you will be given a tagging chip to identify you within the lab." Sora raised an eyebrow. The lab? "You are to hold on to that chip until you reach the lab proper where it will be embedded your skin." The guard grinned crookedly. "In the most painful way possible." He decided it was probably best not to cause the guards any more trouble…not that he had planned to cause trouble in the first place.

Sora looked around as the other prisoners continued to keep their heads down. Well, what prisoners he could see…The man with the limp wing was definitely impeding his vision. He stood on his tiptoes to get a better look. The guards began to pass out computer chips as they moved down the line toward him. When they handed Sora his, he stared down at the menacing chip while the words "In the most painful way possible" repeated themselves in his brain. When the doors to the cabin slid open, the passengers began to exit one by one, causing the winged man before him to bump into Sora's hand with his drooping wing.

"Whoops!" Sora exclaimed as the chip hit the floor with a clatter. As he reached down to get it, his oversized feet kicked it, sending it skittering across the train floor. He chased after it, the winged man's broken appendage hiding him completely from the guards' view. He reached for the chip again, but fumbled it. When he finally stood up after catching the darn thing, he realized he wasn't on the same train anymore. There were several people with their heads buried deep within newspapers that didn't seem to pay him any mind. He shrugged as he shoved the chip deep within the deep wells of his pocket. Avoiding pain was just fine with him. He plopped down next to a guy reading "Science Weekly". These seats seemed much nicer and squishier than the last seat he sat in, he realized as he bounced in his seat, winning a glare from the geeky magazine reader. The car also lacked the rank stench and mysterious blood splatters the other car had. As the train pulled away and entered into the darkness, a mechanical voice rang out, "NEXT STOP….DEEP GROUND FACILITY."

xxxx

As the train slowly pulled into the station, butterflies began to flutter in his stomach for an unknown reason. He looked around. The occupants had exited quickly, but that might have been because he farted, he realized with a bit of embarrassment. Darn those butterflies. As he stepped out of the train, he realized that he was almost lost in a sea of white coats. Everyone seemed to be headed in one general direction, and Sora realized that he really didn't have much of a choice in heading that direction either. The geeky individuals didn't seem to be paying much attention to him as they hurriedly shuffled, talking to one another in what seemed like Greek about experiments and chemical compounds. He shuddered. Was it cold in here, or were these scientists really freaky? He continued to get herded toward the door until he spotted two mean looking men in blue suits guarding the entrance, keeping a wary eye on all who entered. When Sora tried to stop his progression, he almost ended up getting trampled on, being pushed through by yet another group of scientists. When the heck did scientists get so darn strong?! Oh, he realized, when they were getting something geeky... He wondered as he got manhandled through the door, the men in blue not taking any notice of him. He guessed he should thank his lucky stars he was short….But as they entered, the scientists began to break apart, finally giving him enough vision to see. What lay before him was a large, somewhat plush, amphitheater and he knew he shouldn't have been surprised, but he'd never seen so many scientists! All of them enraptured in what the speaker saying, some asking questions and others were even arguing with the man. The sea of white coat almost blinded his eyes as harsh florescent lights shined down from above, but what was also immediately apparent was that he stuck out like a big spikey-headed, colorfully clothed sore thumb. He immediately panicked, darting to the left behind a row of scientists that smelled like chemicals and horrible body odor. He wrinkled his nose in disgust as he ducked down behind the last row of seats. His head began to pound as the speaker droned on. He had to find a way outta here! If he stayed in here any longer, he might actually *learn* something! He grimaced.

He peeked around the edge of the row. It was worse than he feared: The other only door out of the amphitheater was at the very bottom, past the many rows of people. He'd never make it all the way down there, and he was sure the men in blue suits wouldn't just leisurely let him stroll right through the one he just came in! He glanced behind him at the door and shuddered. Nope, he needed another plan…and pronto.

Suddenly, one of the scientists threw his jacket back on his seat, partially landing on his head. He glanced up at the white cloth and grinned mischievously: One disguise coming up! He slowly pulled the lab coat off the chair as the man began to argue his point about physics, physiology, or something that started with phys…Sora couldn't keep track, and while the other men around him were distracted he lifted a pair of the thickest, geekiest glasses he could find. He put them on, and just about vomited on the spot. Geez, the man had to be half-blind to wear these things! He ripped them off and popped the lenses out of them. He then turned and looked at a reflection of himself. Pretty geeky, if he said so himself! But the bottom of the lab coat pooled around his ankles. He sighed and hoped to his lucky star that no one noticed. Now, he juuuuuust needed a distraction!

And that's when the blind scientist stood up and started shouting down to the speaker on the amphitheater floor. His face became a color of red that Sora had only previously known to fire trucks and strawberries. Sora ducked behind the chairs again as the scientist pushed through the other scientists in his row and began to march down to the podium, his fists in balls. Sora's eyes widened. Man, he didn't know science meetings included fist fights! Sora scrambled to the edge of the row. All eyes were on the screaming scientists as he marched downed the row….until he fell down the stairs half way through. Sora had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing, but he did feel a little bit bad…After all, he did have the man's glasses.

The entire amphitheater became uproar, some men were laughing while others were rushing to help the poor impaired man up. Sora shot off into the crowd of people, fighting his way past and trying not to trip over the tails of the oversized lab coat. He had just about made to the door when a flash of blue made him freeze in his tracks. He slowly craned his head spotting another man in a blue suit listening intently to a woman with a long brunette ponytail with a love sick expression. Sora frowned. The only way to get out of this building was eight feet in front of him, and one of those guys in the blue suits was sitting in the front row. Sora watched the young man for several minutes, noticing that he didn't seem to be paying any attention to anyone else but young his lady friend. Maybe he could sneak by him….Sora ducked his head against his chest and began to slowly creep across those last eight feet. His heart began to race as he put one foot in front of the other. He had made it exactly four feet when he felt a pair of eyes rest upon him. He didn't even have to look up to know who it was. Sora bolted out the door as fast as could, leaving the amphitheater pandemonium and the man in the blue suit far behind.

**Author's Note:**

Sorry this was so short guys! If I'd ventured into the next scene, this chapter would have gone on forever! I hope you're enjoying this thus far! Please let me know in any reviews or PMs you leave! Thanks for reading!


End file.
